


Found at Sea

by MagicVickri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Junkfish AU, M/M, Sharkbait Roadhog, nothing really whacky or anything it's pretty straight forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri
Summary: Captain Sharkbait had his secrets, but the sea had a few secrets of its own.





	Found at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is from April of last year; I had written a fic for the RoadRat zine Home on the Road to go with the illustration I did (which I included in the end of the fic). A few people have recently asked if I would post it here, so I figured what the heck! 
> 
> Hope you like.

The island appeared uninhabited. The pirate crew dropped anchor along the edge of the sea-soaked sand, and one by one they climbed out of their faithful vessel and down the chain of the anchor. The last of the crew to make connection with the ground was the captain, a fearsome and towering heavyset man known as Sharkbait. His face veiled by the head of a Great White, Sharkbait ruled the waters with an iron bracelet-clad fist. This seemingly empty island would be yet another stop for them to collect resources and run through the palm trees in a drunken stupor. Sharkbait watched his men sheath their swords into the sand as they ran around and explored the island. Taking a quick glance around, the captain saw no signs of human life. There were no tall hills, so he was able to see a hazy view of the other edge of the island. He listened to the sounds in the air; chirping bugs and singing birds, his men in the distance hollering and chanting a few old tunes. 

 

Yes, this would make a fine retreat.

 

Sharkbait walked along the edge of the water. He took in the sound of the waves, and sighed peacefully. After weeks of raiding the ships of royals and waging war against rival pirate crews for spoils, it was nice to take a break from the chaotic parts of being a pirate once in awhile. While Sharkbait was a skilled fighter, he was no spring chicken. His age was beginning to catch up with his body. That did not deter him, however; Sharkbait hid his aches and kept everyone underneath him. They’ll catch a glimpse of his vulnerability when Davy Jones comes to collect his soul.

 

He paused. His men appeared to have disappeared out of his line of sight, and was alone on the sand. He turned and gazed out at the sea, spotting a few seagulls soar high above the calm waters. The sight of it all brought him to a place of tranquility, and he sat down on the warm tan grains to bask in the sun. Sharkbait’s peace was interrupted suddenly, when he heard a soft bubbling noise in front of him. He looked down at the sea water and saw that the blue surface was being disturbed by something below. Curious, Sharkbait leaned forward and placed his hands onto the sand. The water bubbled a bit more, and slowly a figure underneath the ripples came into view. Sharkbait moved even closer until his mask was hovering above the ocean line. The figure in the water was a lot closer, and Sharkbait swore he saw a pair of glowing eyes staring back at him through his shark mask’s deadlights. He was about to put his hand into the water when the figure decided to emerge.

 

It definitely wasn’t human. Sharkbait was taken aback by this creature’s tattered fins where its ears should be, and took note of the dirty blond tufts of hair that littered different parts of its head. Its nose was quite long, vaguely resembling that of a goblin shark. The entire body of the creature was littered in scales and scars, as well as small clumps of algae. 

 

Sharkbait had come across a merman.

 

The merman grinned, putting on display his many sharp teeth. Behind his mask, Sharkbait’s face was scrunched in confusion. He had heard all these stories about how mermaids and mermen were soft and beautiful, but this one looked rough and dangerous. Sharkbait had also been told that merfolk sought out to drag foolish humans into the depths with their songs, but the merman before him was not singing at all. In fact, he seemed to be moving closer and staring at the pirate captain with curiosity. 

 

“Yer like me!” the sea creature finally spoke. “Well….’cept ya seem ta have it all backwards, mate.”

 

Sharkbait lifted his shoulders in surprise, not expecting the merman to speak to him. Especially in not such a casual way, either. But what did he mean about him “having it all backwards”?

 

The merman laughed, and lifted his arm from the water to point downwards. “Yer the opposite a me, get it? Ya got a shark head but no tail!”

 

Ah, that’s what he meant. Sharkbait was so shocked by the merman’s presence that he didn't look for the creature’s tail. Sure enough, the merman quickly swished his long tail above the water with a giggle. “How ya walkin’ on land, though? Got water in those things?” the merman asked as he pointed to his mouth, gesturing to Sharkbait’s mask filters. 

 

“Why are you showing yourself to me?” the captain replied, ignoring the merman’s inquiry. “You aren’t like any merman I’ve heard of. Are there more of you?”

 

The merman laughed. “I getcha now, yer a human. Usually humans try ta catch me or kill me, but you’re not like th’ others either.” He lifted his other arm out of the water, and to Sharkbait’s surprise the creature was missing the lower part of his right arm. The stump was also covered in algae, and Sharkbait began to wonder if the merman had placed the green clumps onto himself on purpose. “Humans did this ta me by the way,” the merman explained. “Everyone tells me ta stay away from ‘em and that they’re all murderers but yer not tryin’ ta kill me, so-!” 

 

“So...you’re NOT going to try and kill me?” Sharkbait asked. The merman gave him a quizzical look before laughing again. “What am I gonna do with a big lug like you down there? You don’t even got anything useful on ya. Well, the teeth on ya head maybe, but-”

 

“You’re very trusting for a merman,” Sharkbait interjected.

 

The sea dweller shrugged. “Could say th’ same about you, mate. Sayin’ that I’m gonna kill ya an’ whatnot, but I’m not doin’ that right now, am I?”

 

Hmm. Good point.

 

“Do you have a name?” Sharkbait asked, tucking his arms under his chin as he stared at the merman. 

 

The merman chuckled. “Name’s Jamison. Weird fer someone like me, but me parents found somethin’ from the surface with that name in it, and they liked it. What’s yer story? See ya got one a those…’ship’ things.”

 

Sharkbait turned to his pride and joy, his vessel. “I love the sea,” he said. “Wanted to get away from land since I was a boy.”

 

“Why? Nothin’ really great down here, though. I’d actually love ta be up here someday, but y’know. Tail.”

 

Sharkbait went quiet. He supposed that since Jamison had lived underwater all his life, he didn’t see the beauty of sailing the ocean like he did. But he had a tail instead of legs, so he would never learn what it’s like to explore land. Although they came from two different paths of life, Sharkbait related to Jamison. Really weird that he related to a merman more than another human, but Sharkbait supposed that life was funny that way.

 

“Still didn’t get ya name, mate!”

 

“Call me Sharkbait.”

 

Jamison stared back at Sharkbait with a frown and a cocked brow, unimpressed. “You an’ I both know yer mum wouldn’t name ya somethin’ like that. Kinda name is ‘Sharkbait’ anyways? Ya like goin’ around tellin’ people yer fish food?”

 

Before Sharkbait could retort, he was interrupted by voices from afar. “Ahoy, cap’n! There is nothing on this isle for us! Shall we set sail?” one of the voices spoke. Sharkbait leaned upwards to shout back, “you will all stay there ‘til my say!” His response earned him a few groans, but it bought him a little more time with the merman. He turned back around to share his last few words.

 

“We may not cross paths again, so I don’t see why I should tell you my real name,” Sharkbait said to Jamison. The merman looked disappointed, but was still determined. “Can’t say fer sure. I’m a real good swimmer! Betcha that I can beat ya in a race.” Sharkbait laughed at that, and moved closer. “I’ve had my fair share of getting thrown overboard,” he replied. “You learn a few tricks after the third or fourth time.” 

 

“Hmm, guess I’ll just hafta follow ya!” Jamison said. “And ya won’t be able ta get rid a me then, so ya might as well better tell me ya real name!”

 

“You’ll just scare my crew out of their skulls,” Sharkbait replied. “They’re not like me. If they see you, they will try to kill you.”

 

“Will ya try ta look for me, at least?” Jamison asked with a toothy grin.

Sharkbait smirked behind his mask. “I’ll be the one to tie you in a net, stick a knife to your throat and demand for  _ your _ secrets.”

 

Jamison was amused by that. “Don’t keep me waiting, then!” he exclaimed. Unexpectedly, Jamison leapt upwards and planted a wet kiss on Sharkbait’s mask. He then twisted around and dove into the sea, his tail flipping outwards and splashing water all over the pirate before disappearing altogether. A very stunned Sharkbait moved up onto his knees, staring out into the ocean as Jamison swam away. He then heard rapid footsteps along the sand behind him, and was then accompanied by ragged breathing. His pirate crew had come over to join him, and had apparently spotted Jamison leaving.

 

“Blimey! Was that a shark, cap’n? Were you being attacked?” one of his crew members asked. “That was a real big one! Why’d you just let it get away?”

 

Sharkbait got on his feet, and faced his men. “Nevermind all this. Back to the ship, all of you!” His men cheered, raising their weapons as they ran back to the vessel and prepare to set sail once more. Sharkbait followed suit, walking slowly along the beach as he looked out at the water again. He had hoped to spot Jamison out there, but it had appeared he was far gone. Or maybe he was waiting for the ship to begin moving so he could follow. Either way, Sharkbait was already beginning to miss the strange merman’s company. 

 

It seems a siren’s song was not necessary for Mako to fall for Jamison’s charms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If ya like my stuff feel free to hit my ass up on tumblr and/or twitter @masterbunne.
> 
> Bye for now! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
